Hell's Angel
by phoebe9509
Summary: Story for Halloween Challenge


_So this was for the Masquerade Challenge. My prompt was Hell's Angel. I didn't like the prompt and in turn I don't like the story. _

Emily Prentiss walked into the bullpen and all eyes landed on her. She nonchalantly strolled up to her desk and dropped her bag on the floor.

"I'm loving the outfit Princess," Morgan grinned from his seat as his eyes roamed over Emily once more.

Emily looked down to assess her outfit. Her blue jeans were skin tight with several slits cut through out them. The white tank top hugged her curves deliciously. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and a black motorcycle vest finished the look. She did a twirl in front of everyone. "You mean this old thing? I just threw it together," Emily smirked.

"Hell's Angel," Reid commented when he saw the logo on the back of her vest.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Emily asked the young genius as she stared at his outfit.

"I'm—"

"_Don't_ get him started," Rossi cut in quickly as he rubbed his face. "I can't take his 20 minute explanation one more time!"

Emily shot Reid a look and he lowered his head. "I just love Halloween," he mumbled.

"Aww I know you do," Emily said as she patted his shoulder then headed up towards Hotch's office. She knocked then waited for entry.

"Come in."

Emily walked in and couldn't help but laugh. "Do great minds think alike or what?" she asked as she turned so he could see the back of her vest.

Hotch looked at her outfit then down at his. "What are the chances?" he wondered out loud.

"I'm tempted to ask Reid," she laughed. "How could we both have the same costume?"

Hotch stood up to show his motorcycle outfit off. "Well if I may be so brave, you look much better than I do."

Emily blushed lightly at his compliment. "No I think we look equally hot," she smirked.

Hotch couldn't help but look over her body. He could see her black bra outlined through her shirt and he couldn't help but stare. Emily turned around to grab a file off of the coffee table and Hotch almost fell over at how tight her jeans were. They hugged her ass perfectly and he was entranced. The second she turned back his eyes snapped up to her face.

"I'll take this one if you don't mind," she waved the file in her hand.

"Of course. Are you going to go out with the team tonight?" Hotch asked as she headed for the door.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'm going," and with that she walked out with a smile on her face.

The day passed agonizingly slow for Hotch for all he seemed to be able to do was look down into the bullpen at Emily. At one point she took her vest off and after that Hotch managed to get no work done. His eyes kept going back to Emily and he couldn't stop.

7 pm rolled around and Emily once again knocked on his office door. "We're about ready to go Hotch. You almost done?"

Hotch looked down at the large pile in front of him and groaned loudly. "Give me half an hour then I'll be by."

Emily leaned against the door frame and Hotch couldn't help but think that she never looked more beautiful. "Do you want me to stay?"

"You don't have to," he told her.

"I want to," she informed him. Emily knew that if they went without him, time would fly by and he'd never make it. "I'll leave you to it," she told him as she closed the door once more then went to tell everyone else they'd catch up.

A half hour passed before Emily went back up to his office and knocked. "Ready?"

"Uh Emily, I really don't think I'll be able to come. I have too much to do," he told her with regret in his tone.

"Hotch," Emily whined, "you have to come."

He waved a hand over his desk, "I can't."

Emily decided then and there that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She made her way to his side of the desk and rolled his chair out and turned it so he faced her. "You're going with me."

"Emily—"

"No, get up!" she instructed and when Hotch didn't move she grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled. Hotch fought against her and then with one last final tug Emily managed to pull him up causing both agents to stumble and fall into the wall. Emily let out a grunt as her head collided with the hard surface.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Hotch told her as he ran a hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her head.

Emily stared into Hotch's eyes and decided to take a chance. She leaned forward and let her lips collide slowly with his. She started to pull away until his hand grabbed a hold of her hair, keeping her in place. Hotch let his hands roam and Emily arched her back when he gripped her breast firmly in his hand.

Emily rotated her lips and they both let out a guttural groan. When Emily brushed against his arousal. Emily trailed her hand down his chest and was about to take a journey into his pants when Hotch grabbed her hands and held them in his before pulling away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked quickly as she began to wonder if he was changing his mind.

"Nothing," Hotch told her as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I just can't do this here. I want you, but not here."

"We can go back to my place," Emily grinned, "on one condition that is."

"What's that?" Hotch wondered out loud as he kissed her neck.

"You let me ride you long and hard," she gyrated her hips again and Hotch moaned before cupping her ass and drawing her closer.

"Anything you want," he whispered as he backed away, grabbed his jacket then pushed her out of his office before heading to the elevator because if he knew one thing it was that Emily Prentiss was in for the ride of her life.


End file.
